Flaming Beauty
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Basically, young Severus Snape meets his future wife when she travels back in time to teach. She comes back as a multi professor, but the school notices that while she is beautiful, she is acting very strange. She has this weird infatuation with snakes. Also, there is the huge chance that she is Tom Riddle's sister. Severus Snape's First Real Love.
1. Her arrival, and Severus's bad morning

**Hello, this is my second Time Travel Fiction, and I'm really excited. I have had this idea in my head for a while, and now I'm putting it into action.**

**Loves. Reviews. And I hope you enjoy my story.**

Chapter 1:

**Normal Pov**

Severus Snape was in a bad mood. He was having a very bad day. Arriving in on the train wasn't that bad. He sat with his best friends Lucius, Bella and Cissy, and the four of them conversed excitedly about their summers and what they had all did. Severus's bad day started when he went to stretch his legs on the train. He was strolling casually along the corridors, when the Marauders had cornered him. He scowled heavily at the thought, reaching up to touch his bruised forehead. That stupid Potter had blasted him into the wall. _They were all cowards._ He thought angrily, wincing at the pain. Fighting him as a group because they knew… They knew they couldn't beat him as one!

Oh, and his bad day continued to get worst. Because by the time the train had stopped at Hogwarts, the bleeding in his head didn't stop. Cissy, a mother at heart, threatened him into getting it fixed. So he missed the opening feast because he had to go to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey didn't believe his story that the boys had attacked him, but was in a bad mood, so she grudgingly healed his forehead. Like most staff members, she believed that James Potter and his crew were the Golden Boys, and that Severus Snape _obviously_ must have picked on those _poor boys _first.

And to make him even angrier, he heard the students walking pass the hall talking. There were so many voices, but he could tell that something exciting had happened at the feast.

"I can't wait for tomorrow-!"

"Did you see her? Flames everywhere!-!"

"Magical Creatures Class is going to rock!"

_So_, Severus sighed, running a hand threw his silky black hair. _Obviously a witch had got the job as Care of the Magical Ceatures teacher, and she threw a great 'Welcome to Hogwarts Performance' featuring something with fire. What's next?_

As if on cue, the door smacked open so loud, the walls shook. Madame Pomfrey was in her office, and he doubted that she could hear it. Bella walked in, followed by Narcissa and Lucius. All three of them had huge, mischievous grins on their face.

"So, how's it going?" Severus said casually, as if they were talking about the weather.

"We've got good news. Really, really exciting news. You are going to freak out!" Bella squealed, jumping up and down. She seemed like an overexcited pixie.

"Oh really, try me. Is this about the Grand Hall thing?" Severus asked.

"You heard?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but only that their was a new teacher, she's a witch, and she did something with fire. I could hear people out in the hall talking." Severus shrugged.

"Correct," Narcissa said, with as much excitement as Bellatrix had. "But its way cooler then that. Here we were, sitting in the Grand Hall, watching the last kid get sorted. And then once he sat down, Dumbledore made the whole room quiet down. And once it got quiet, we could all hear this _**whoosh **_sound. So we all looked out the window, and there was this giant fire ball in the sky! It was whooshing around the castle, as if looking for a way in-!"

"And then," Bellatrix continued. "The fire ball crashed into the ground, and there was this **HUGE **explosion! Fire was all over the grounds! And then this women, she was like an angel! No, a demon of fire Goddess!" Bellatrix said in admiration.

"Well anyway, this _Demon of Fire goddess _stepped out of the fire doing this cool move. She was jumping, doing a little dance, and all the fire disappeared! It was amazing! She was holding something in her arms when she stepped out. It was a little car seat, but more portable. She had a baby." Lucius said, slightly more composed then the two girls.

"Really? Were they okay?" Severus asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah they were," Bellatrix said, smiling wider. "They got inside, and then she passed her baby to Dumbledore to hold while she did the opening ceremony. Get this; the Ministry has built a new project. They pick eligible people to go back in time to teach at Hogwarts and teach us new and improved knowledge. They only do it every twenty two years." Bellatrix smirked. Severus grinned.

"So are you saying that this women if from the future!?" He smirked. Narcissa nodded wildly.

"Yeah, but that's not the only reason we're excited!" She smirked.

"Oh, well what's the other one?" Severus asked. He raised an eyebrow at the quickly widening grin on the girls face.

"You know Severus, this new teacher, she's quite the looker." Bellatrix said, hinting at something.

"Oh really?" He raised a defiant eyebrow at her.

"Quite the looker?" Lucius said, scoffing. "Quite the looker doesn't even begin to cover it. This girl, no, women! This women has the skin of what seems to be made out of the finest, softest silk. Her eyes look as if they were crafted out of the most delicious chocolate in the world. Her voluminous curves, her beautiful, angel like voice-!"

"Your getting carried away Lucius." Bella snapped, scowling at him. Severus laughed.

"And I should be super happy excited about this because why?" Severus said, raising his eyebrow curiously.

"Well Severus, it just so happens that her name," Lucius smirked. "Is Professor Snape."

…

…

...

Severus didn't say anything. He just stared in shock.

"I think he's in shock." Lucius said to the girls as they began giggling.

"You… Are one lucky son of a Slytherin Severus." Lucius said, and Severus looked up in shock.

"Are you saying she's my… girlfriend?"

"No!" Bellatrix shouted. "She's your wife! Geez. If her last name is your name then she's your wife." Bellatrix said, irritated at his lack of relationship knowledge.

"But… How do you know we're even married?" Severus said, not even believing it.

"I asked her." Lucius said.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." Narcissa laughed. "He went up to her table when everyone was eating and asked her if she was single. She flashed her wedding ring in his face and said 'married'. So Lucius asked who and she said _Severus_." Narcissa said excitedly.

Severus's eyes widened. "Dude, are you kidding me?"

"No we're not kidding! You know Potter and his gang? Well when they heard that, they seemed to have a heart attack! It was hilarious." Narcissa said.

"You swear your telling the truth? On your life?" Severus asked.

Narcissa nodded.

"Wow." Severus said. "So I have a wife." He said it out loud.

"And a baby." Lucius said calmly, glancing at his wrist watch. Severus sputtered and turned to him.

"What? What do you mean baby?"

"I told you, when she stepped out of the fire she had a baby with her. Severus you should have seen the kid! He must be only sixth months or something, but he's adorable! He looks so much like you its scary." Bellatrix breathed quickly.

Severus looked up, thoroughly surprised. "So… I have a son?"

"Well you don't have a donkey." Bella muttered, annoyed again.

"I want to believe you guys, but… I just can't!" Severus said.

"Well if you don't believe us, why don't you ask her yourself?" Lucius smirked, holding out a piece of paper. It was his schedule, Severus realized.

"She'll be at dinner tonight, but tomorrow we have Care of Magical Creatures class. We're telling the truth." Lucius said confidently. Severus sighed.

"Oh, okay. Fine, I believe you guys." Severus sighed.

"Come on, before Madame Pomfrey comes out." Bellatrix said, and the four of them shuffled quickly out of the door. As they came to a stop in front of the double doors of the library, Severus smiled.

"Fine. I want to hit the library anyway." Severus said excitedly.

"Oh, I think Mrs. Snape is in the library." Narcissa thought out loud. Severus stopped.

"On second thought, I'm feeling a little funny I think I'll go hang out in the common room for the rest of the night." Severus said nervously, stepping back a little.

"You mean _hide _out in the common room until you're sure your future wife leaves the library because you're afraid of meeting her? Yeah, that's about right." Lucius smirked. Severus glared at him.

"I'm not afraid." Severus said.

"Well then why won't you go talk to-?" Out of the corner of Severus's eye, he saw the library doors open. He was gone in seconds, disappearing into nearby closet.

"Hmm, hello Professor McGonagall. You just gave Mr. Snape a fright." Lucius smirked.

"I see. Oh, and do tell Mr. Snape to get out of the broom closet, we keep our chemicals in that closet." Professor McGonagall said sternly, and walked away briskly.

Just as Severus was about to come out of the closet, Bellatrix had a funny idea.

"Hi Mrs. Snape." She waved to know one in particular, and Severus jumped back into the closet. Lucius, Narcissa, and Bella laughed when they watched him tumble into a bunch of brooms and plastic jars. It sounded as if he had fell.

"Oh yes," Bellatrix said with a smile.

"I can definitely get used to this."


	2. Professor Snapes first lesson

Chapter 2:

**Normal Pov**

Sixteen year old Severus Snape was still clinging on to the false hope that his friends were lying about Mrs. Snape the next morning. He had spent the whole day and night hiding in the Slytherin Chambers. But as the day dragged on, people kept coming up to him and clapping him on the back, congratulating him and junk. He was sitting in breakfast right now, slinking down in his seat, trying not to be noticed. He risked a glance up at the teacher's table. There was an empty seat next to Dumbledore. She obviously was running late. Letting out a relived sign, he peaked at his schedule. He had Care of Magical Creatures next. "_F _my life." He muttered, ducking his head down in his arms.

"I think Professor Snape has already done that." Narcissa commented, making Bellatrix chuckle.

"Let's go to class." Lucius said with a broad smirk on his face. Lucius, Narcissa, and Bella stood up, and the three of them looked to Severus. "Well Severus, you can sit here if you're too scared, you know-!"

"I'm going! And I'm not scared!" Severus muttered.

"Well let's just go." Bellatrix said, and the four of them walked down the hallway. "I wonder what we're going to be doing today." Narcissa wondered out loud.

"Probably just an introduction." Lucius shrugged.

The four of them stopped in front of the Entrance Hall, and Severus pointed at a letter on the wall.

_**To my entire Care of Magical Creatures students, please meet me at the Black Lake for class. Thank a lot :)**_

_**Professor Snape.**_

"Oh great." Severus groaned, growing pale.

"Yay!" Narcissa and Bellatrix cheered. "It's so sunny out!" Cissy said, giving Bella a high five.

"I can't believe she's real." Severus groaned as they set off again for the grounds. "We told you Severus. We weren't lying." Lucius rolled his eyes.

Up ahead the Mauraders were rounding the corner. Their eyes zeroed in on the four Slytherins, but they didn't say anything.

"Sirius, Baby cousin," Bellatrix cooed. "How's your family doing? Oh that's right, your were disowned about a month ago because you're an embarrassment to the wizarding world." Bellatrix and her three friends laughed. Sirius scowled.

"I'm pretty sure I left on my own terms, _Trick_!" Sirius snapped. "I don't give an inch about your pureblood crap-!"

"Cowards." Narcissa said. "Why don't you come a little closer? We are all evenly matched. But then again, you four always did have problems fighting even. Why fight four to four when you can cheat with four on one?" Narcissa said absently, checking her manicured nails.

"Stupid Slytherins." James commented. "They all like to talk but when it comes to the actually duel you don't quite fit the punch."

"Stupid?" Lucius said, bringing out his wand. "The last time I checked Potter, you and your gang are slackers and always have the worst grades of the year. My fathers a governor and he told me that most of your group only received three owls. Black, you got two-!"

"That's none of your business scum!" Sirius snapped, his face turning red.

"Ugh, I'm pretty sure I got nine-!" Remus started.

"Well Severus got fifteen!" Bellatrix snapped. "And I wouldn't go calling us stupid. Slytherin's got the highest average test scores. _Come on_." Bellatrix directed at her friends, but before the four of them could round the hall, James Potter yelled back.

"Hey, snakes! Class is this way!" James called.

"Shush." Narcissa whispered. "Let them find out for themselves."

…

The four Slytherins paced across the lake along with the rest of the class. The Black Lake's rippling waves were soft and shiny. The sun shone beautifully on the lake. Mrs. Snape was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" James Potter groaned.

"I passed her in the hallway." Lily Evens spoke up. "She said she was just giving the baby to Dumbledore. She'll be here in a second."

"Want to play catch?" James smirked, pulling out a snitch and passing it to Sirius. "Shut up dude, Professor Hot stuff is coming." Sirius groaned lightly, and the whole class turned to the castle doors. Not to far away, Severus's eyes widened at a curvaceous women slinking towards the class.

_She __**was**__ a goddess in the flesh. _Severus thought to himself._ How on Earth did I ever get that?_

Her hair, braided into a long, thick, silky braid hung all the way to her lower back. She was very tall, at least five foot six. He wondered vaguely if she was Indian. For her skin was a creamy tan. Her skin literally looked as if she spent five hours a day marinating in a bath tub full of lotion. He understood now why all the boys had made such a fuss about her. Her beauty seemed so… unnatural and other worldly. As he studied her choice of clothing, he started to believe that she _was _Indian. On her face, she was wearing a black silk slip. It covered her creamy face up to the tip of her nose. The rest of her clothing were tight black, silky sweat pants, and a black shirt.

"Hey Sniviless." Peter whisper yelled. "What love potion did you use on her?"

Severus was glad that Mrs. Snape wasn't close enough to hear. He just couldn't take it if they embarrassed him in front of her.

"Shut up rat boy!" He snapped back. No other words were said, for Mrs. Snape slowed to a seductive stop in front of the class.

"Hello children." She said with a sexy accent. Her eyes were bright brown and smoldering, outlined with smoky silver eye shadow.

:"Hello Professor Snape." The whole class announced.

"I don't believe that there's any room for introductions, does anyone have a question?" She asked, her heavy lidded eyes slowly sliding over each and every student in the class. Severus dreaded the moment when she would notice him.

Lily, with her hand raised high in the air, spoke loudly. "What are we doing out here today?" Professor Snape turned her eyes over to Lily, and smiled widely.

"Kita akan lubang ular." She said with a thick accent.

"Could you speak English?" James Potter yelled. Everyone in class scowled at James, who smirked deviously. Professor Snape smiled at him.

"I said we're going to the snake pit." She smiled brightly, showing perfect white teeth. Many of the class's eyes widened.

"What?" Sirius Black asked.

"I found a great looking snake pit in the forbidden forest." Professor Snape said, flipping her braid over her shoulder.

"Wait… We're going where?" Peter squeaked.

"Ze' Forbidden. Forest." Professor Snape sounded out slowly. Severus wanted to say something, but didn't want to draw attention to him.

"Professor, is it really safe in there?" Bellatrix asked, raising her hand.

"Oh yes. The animals will leave us alone. I told them too." Professor Snape said, waving her hand over her shoulder.

"You… You told them too?" Lucius asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Everyone in a line!" Professor Snape announced, clapping her hands.

"We mustn't stray from the pack. The scary animals will leave you alone as long as you stay within my sight. Just a little warning." Professor Snape shrugged. Instantly, the whole class crowded in a tight line behind her.

"March." She said, and to the classes horror, ran as fast as she could. They jogged behind her quickly.

"You know Professor; there is a reason that the Forbidden Forest is called the _Forbidden Forest_." Remus Lupin drawled out sarcastically. Professor Snape hopped over a fallen log, and to Severus's surprise, she went off trail. The whole class stumbled over logs and through tight veins. trying to keep up with Professor Snape. When they reached a large clearing, Professor Snape slowed to a stop and the class followed curiously.

"What kind of snakes do you think we're looking at?" Narcissa asked Bellatrix. But Bella shrugged.

"No idea, maybe it's a… Oh my." Bellatrix muttered, stepping back quickly. Narcissa looked in the direction Bellatrix was pointed, and stifled a scream. The class stared in horror as the biggest snake they had ever seen slithered along the large sequoia tree above Mrs. Snape. She looked around at the class curiously.

"Why does everyone look so scared?" She said, and Severus knew instantly that she had no idea about the snake above her.

"Wands out?" Lucius muttered under his breath.

"Yeah." Severus said, and the whole class had their wands out and pointed at the snake.

"Professor Snape, don't move." Sirius warned her. Professor Snape looked up slowly, locking eyes with the snake. It was huge, at least fifty feet long. Its skin was made of silky, diamond patterned black and tan skin. Its fangs were huge, and it was wrapped in a coil on a branch, watching her. Waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Wonderful creatures aren't they?" Professor Snape said, taking out her wand. The class took a few steps back when the snake hissed, curling up in an attack position.

"Professor, it's going to attack you!" Lily pleaded, throwing herself behind a student for protection.

"Stay back children, and don't worry, I've got her." Professor Snape smirked, and Severus's eyes widened. Her eyes were alive with excitement, and instantly changed color. Instead of a warm deep brown, it they were bright green. Possessive green…

"What are you doing?!" Sirius shouted, for Professor Snape threw her wand to the floor, where it lay forgotten.

"Get behind the trees. She's really feisty." Professor Snape yelled over her shoulder, and then directed all of her attention on the snake.

_ "OSHAROO CORPECUSTO. AHMANAHANA CORTESTCO." _Professor Snape said with a high, snakelike whisper, and Severus grinned thankfully, the color coming back to his face.

"She's a Parcel Tongue." Whispers broke through the crowd, hiding safely behind their own trees.

"For a second there, I thought she was a goner-!" Bellatrix screamed when the snake launched, missing Professor Snape by inches.

"This is the fun part!" She laughed loud, dodging a snap of those powerful, tough jaws.

"Watch out!" The class yelled. The snake lifted itself into a large coil, trying to surround Professor Snape, but she was too fast. She hopped over its tail and ran over to the large sequoia tree. Her creamy hands wrapped around a small, thin branch and within seconds, she was scurrying her way up the tree like a squirrel.

"The snake is called an Anaconda!" Professor Snape shouted over her shoulder, jumping onto another branch.

"Not to alarm you or anything, but this anaconda knows how to climb!" Severus shouted, hoping she knew what she was doing. The anaconda was wrapping itself around the tree now, quickly following her.

"Don't worry sweetheart," She shouted, and threw her head back to meet his eye. There was no shock in there, and Severus knew that she must have seen his name on a clip board or something. "I'm having the time of my life up here!" She shouted to the class, breaking eye contact. The snake was terribly mad. It striked, baring its large teeth, but it clamped down on a branch my Mrs. Snape's head. The students laughed, for the snake couldn't get its teeth out, no matter how hard it struggled. Its tail wildly thrashed, and the students were shocked at how strong it was. Its tail took out a nearby tree, which was blasted apart with pieces of the tree going everywhere.

"Wow!" Narcissa said when Professor Snape kept climbing. She was nearing at least fifthy feet in the air!

"I don't want to alarm anyone, but the snake seems to be getting free." James Potter said, taking a step back. He was right, of course. The fangs seemed to be slipping out of the bark, the snake kept thrashing wildly.

"Hey, what's that?" Sirius Black said, and the whole class turned around to where Sirius was pointing. He was looking back at the direction they had come in. Nothing was there. "Just kidding." He joked with a smile.

"Idiot."

"Loser."

"That wasn't funny-!" Lily squealed when she turned back to the tree.

Everyone turned to that direction, and the whole class frowned. "Where'd the snake go?" Severus said aloud. It was gone. Professor Snape was looking down on them concentratingly, climbing down slowly.

"I don't know…" Lily drifted off, looking around. "Maybe it's gone-! **ARGH**!" She let out a blood curling scream and jumped back. Just feet away from her, the bushes parted revealing the snake, and it looked hungry and bloodthirsty.

The class backed away slowly, shivering. But the snake growled and hissed, slithering slowly forward.

"Help us!" Someone in the class shouted, and the hurry to back away quickened.

"_Zoofus!" _Professor Snape snapped at the snake, jumping down from the lowest branch. She landed on the floor and to the classes surprise, ran and slowed to a stop in front of the large snake. It wrapped itself into a large coil in fright.

"_Anamaraca, zoofus!" _She shouted, pointing to the class. And then her eyes narrowed differently. _"Brothe Dark Lord. Brothe. Si Macrarody cortest!" _She breathed threatenly. _Dark Lord? _Severus thought with a chill. Short hisses filled the air, but in the next second, the snake was slithering off into the forest. That snake was big enough to wrap itself around her from top to bottom twice, and still have enough room to stretch! Yet there it was, running away as if a predator was near.

"Wow…" James Potter said with admiration in his eyes. "What did you just say to it?" He asked.

"I told him that unless he leaves my class alone, and really? It's a he. I told him that unless he leaves my class unlone, he'll have to answer to my brother." Professor Riddle shrugged.

"Who's your brother? And why would it, I'm sorry,_ he_, be afraid of your brother?" James asked.

"None of your business." Professor Snape shrugged again, and turned to Lily. "Are you okay Lily?"

"Yes. But I hate snakes!" Lily shivered.

"I like snakes." Professor Snape smirked, and to Severus's shock she locked eyes with him over her shoulder. "I think their sexy."

Severus's cheeks burned bright red.


	3. Snapes in the library

Chapter 3:

**Normal Pov**

The next morning, Severus moved quickly through the halls, greatful for the quiet. He was glad that he knew how to get into the library, for not only was it his favorite place, but he knew it would be a nice distraction.

"And what are you doing out of bed this early." Came the playful and drawing voice from behind him, and he stopped in place. He was horrified as he tried to say something, but couldn't.

"Sweetheart, its eight o'clock in the morning, and classes don't start till ten. Were you going to the library?" She asked, stepping from behind him and into view. He nodded, for his mouth was so dry he couldn't speak.

"You always did love going to that place in the morning." She shrugged absently, and he bit his lip in thought. _Don't be an idiot. Say something. _He mentally scolded himself.

"Ugh… Would you like to join me?" _You idiot! You barely even know her, and now she probably thinks you're a creep!_

"Sure." She smiled brightly, and he fought the urge to smile too. "Well… ladies first." He gestured in front of him, and she walked at his side, talking excitedly.

"I think your going to like Defense against the Dark Arts today. I've got some really cool things for today." She smiled at him, and he chuckled nervously.

"Wait… Defense against the Dark Arts?" He asked.

"Oh yes. This year, I will be alternating classes with their regular teachers and me. So that this way, I get to teach everyone something in different groups of knowledge. New Defense Skills, different ways to tame a wild animal, new potions that are a savior to mankind." Severus smiled at that.

"So you'll be teaching potions too? Are you good?"

"I guess Sev, but you're the real potions expert here. I prefer," She waved her hands in the air in front of them, and the Slytherin symbol appeared in front of them. "Bright fire." She breathed, staring at the snake as it disappeared.

"So…" Severus said, trying to think of a conversation starter. "I guess we're married." He blurted out. He put his hands behind his back and winced as he pinched himself. _I'm an idiot. It's got to be the only example. I hit my head too hard on the train and I lost most of my brain cells._

She laughed, and he compared it to the sound of musical wind chimes. They arrived at the library doors and Professor Snape opened the door.

"I guess we are." She repeated, and walked ahead.

"I've got so many questions."

"Sweetheart," Professor Snape said, turning around. He hadn't expected that, so that were so close at the moment, basically chest to chest. _Wow, _Severus thought to himself quietly. The fragrance wafting off of her was intoxicating.

"While I may be the wife of Severus Snape, and the mother of his child, we are not together in this time. I am not obliged, by the order of the Ministry, to tell you anything about our marriage, in fear of destroying some part of the timeline." She said carefully, and he wondered if the Ministry had had her practice that speech.

"Fine," He sighed, sitting down at a table.

"Here." She said, fishing around in the purse that was strapped to her shoulder. She pulled out a photograph, and passed it to him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you this." She shrugged, and to his humor, she covered her eyes.

"Oh no. Where did my picture go? I hope it doesn't fall into someone from the past's hands." She said with a fake air of worry. He chuckled and then looked at the photograph, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

She was holding what must have been their baby, for he really did look like Severus. _It's almost like looking at one of my own baby pictures. _He thought to himself. The black hair, pale skin. It was an exact match, right down to the littlest detail.

"You look so happy." He commented, passing it back.

"My baby always makes me happy. He's the most important thing in the world to me." She said, tucking it back into her purse.

"So, where was I when the picture was taken?" Severus asked nonchalantly.

"At work. I have plenty of the three of us, but I can't show you any, or the Ministry will have my head." Professor Snape shrugged, and he chuckled.

"Fair enough. Could you pass me that book right behind you?" Severus asked, pointing over her shoulder.

"Sure." She simply said, and passed him the book titled _Hogwarts, A History_. It took her two hands to pass the book, for it was very thick.

"Twenty two years later, you're still going gaga over that book."

"I like it." Severus shrugged with a smirk on his face. "It's got plenty of fascinating facts and history."

"You know, every year they come out with a new version of this old thing. Limited addition, secrets of the pass, deluxe version, I remember there was one with the cover fastened in gold. And you have them all." She shook her head with a chuckle.

"Cool." He smirked.

"But your favorite book isn't this; it's that potion book you write in all the time. I believe you wrote the half blood prince in it?" She said in a mock question, and he instantly paled.

"I have it?" He asked. He had lost that book in a fight long ago.

"Yes. I believe that group of horrid boys took it from you right?" She asked, and Severus nodded, embarrassed.

"Well, many years later, a sixteen year old boy finds that book, and you find out he has it. Something happens, and you eventually get the book back, and you continue your great work. Simple."

"I put so much work into that book," Severus sighed. "They took it and hid it, and I couldn't find it. It happened last year." He sighed. Professor Snape put her hand into his open palm on the table, and he blushed slightly.

"You don't have to comfort me." He said, trying to pull back, but her hold on him tightened.

"Honey, you should try opening up to people more. Don't think of me as charity, think of me as someone who loves you and **wants **to comfort you. You're still my husband, no matter how young you are at the moment." She smiled at him, running her thumb over his knuckles. He nodded, pink in the face and dry in the throat.

"Okay," Severus said, trying to change the subject. "You are a Parcel Tongue, correct?" Severus asked, tilting his head.

"Yes." She nodded, wondering what he was doing. "Shouldn't you have more protection?" Severus asked, frowning. "I mean, we are in the middle of a dangerous war. If _You Know Who _found out about you, wouldn't he try and get you to join? Or torture you for future information. What if-!"

"Dear, Voldemort already knows I'm here. I guarantee it. And besides, I do have protection. The Ministry is keeping close tabs on me. There are different kinds of guards all over the castle. The paintings in this room, for instance." She whispered, getting her thumb towards a portrait in the far corner. Severus noticed how it looked away the second he made eye contact.

"The snake in the forest yesterday, is my guide. He was watching me so that I was safe in the forest. We got into an argument because he thought that everyone in the class were Death Eaters trying to lure me into the forest. But in the end, I told him to watch me from the trees." She shrugged. Severus was intrigued.

But what about the Dark Lord? What if he tries to get to you?"

"I wouldn't bet on him succeeding, but I don't doubt that he will attempt to kidnap me. After all, I do have valuable information that will help him win this war. Not that I'll ever give it to him." Professor Snape smiled, pursing her lips in thought.

"Cool. Can our baby speak Parcel tongue to?"

"Oh yes. I have him practicing with my necklace." She said, pulling out a large medallion. It had the Slytherin Symbol on it. He noticed that the snakes were moving around the giant _S_.

"How did you manage to do that? Don't you need a real snake?" He asked.

"You don't need a real snake. As long as it looks like a snake, you can use Parcel Tongue, well, if you possess the power in the first place of course." Professor Snap shrugged, and Severus chuckled.

"Where did you get the power from? I mean, you'd have to get it from some ancient relative. The last recorded Parcel Tongue was Salazar Slytherin. I wonder if you're his heir."

"Oh yes. I can definitely say that I am a direct heir of Slytherin."

"That's amazing! So you're a pureblood?" Severus asked.

"Yes. My mother and father both bear the last name of Slytherin. I have a brother, but he is a half blood." Professor Snape said, still holding Severus's hand.

"Oh, well what's the story?" He asked.

"My mother is named Merope Gaunt, and met a man named Tom Riddle. She was instantly in love with him, but Tom Riddle didn't love her back. He was a muggle you see. And my mother, well… She wasn't exactly the fairest of the land if you get my drift." Professor Snape said, and Severus gawked.

"You mean she was ugly? That seems so unlikely." Severus said, forgetting about being polite.

"And how is it unlikely?" Professor Snape tilted her head and arched a perfectly thin eyebrow. He smiled.

"Well you're… You're beautiful." He muttered, blushing bright red.

"Well thank you Severus." She smiled, not feeling even the tiniest bit embarrassed like he did.

"Well, even though I may be beautiful, my mother was worst then a plain Jane. I believe she was called a circus freak. I don't feel the need to be blunt. Well anyway, she wasn't a complete witch. She was a squib and lived in a very weird family. My Uncle was crazy, mentally insane. He could speak Parcel Tongue, but he, along with my grandfather, were insane. When I went to visit their house, there was a dead snake hanging above the door. I think they thought it was good luck."

"Wow." Severus breathed, listening to her speak.

"Yeah. Well, my mother was tired of the abuse from her family, so what she did, was cook up a love potion. She fed it to the one she admired from afar for so long, Tom Riddle."

"Wow."

"Stop interrupting. You're distracting me. So anyway, it was a powerful love potion, so Merope Gaunt, the poor, ugly girl from the crazy part of town, disappeared along with the rich, handsome boy named Tom Riddle. Hocked up on love potion, they got married and lived very happily, and soon, Merope became pregnant."

"With you?" Severus interrupted, but grimaced when Professor Snape glared. "Sorry." He said.

"She was so happy; she decided not to give Tom the potion. She thought that since she was pregnant, Tom would not abandon her. How wrong she was shocking. He kicked his pregnant wife out onto the street, where she had to fend for herself and the baby, with nothing but Slytherin's locket around her neck. She had to sell it for money."

"What?!" Severus said, shocked. "But where did she go? How did she eat? Slytherin's locket, though it is probably very valuable, couldn't even buy her a house!"

"I know Severus, but when she sold it, she only got ten galleons for it. Apparently, it was worth about 500 galleons, but you know the guys down at Borgin and Burkes." She shrugged. Severus grimaced.

"Tell me more. What happened?"

"Well let's skip a few months. She was nine months pregnant, and stumbled into an orphanage, were it was a tough birth. And even though she should have hate the man, she gave the name of the man who kicked her out when she pregnant, to her baby. Tom, after the baby's father, Marvolo, after her father, and Riddle, after the baby's father. One pureblood, plus one muggle, equals a half blood. My older brother."

"Wow." Severus breathed. "But what about your story?"

"Well, she couldn't keep the baby with her. She could barely afford to feed herself, what with the small job she had at the Leaky Cauldron. So, she kissed her son goodbye, and left, intent on trying to make a living. So where my story begins, is when she met a man named Mozart Slytherin. He's my father, so basically Salazar Slytherin, is my lot s of great granddad."

"That's awesome." Severus said listening quietly.

"Yeah, I inherited a whole bunch of magic artifacts and stuff that belonged to Mr. Slytherin himself. His diary, well, he called it a man journal. It literally says that in the top margins. It goes on to when Hogwarts was built, all his best friends, the stuff they did. It's pretty crazy. He has a potions book, just like you, but it's not as advanced as yours. Grandpa Slytherin writes really tight and in a clumsy scrawl. Oh, he had a sword too. It's really sharp though, and weirdly enough, it's covered in blood. There's also a magic, talking mirror."

"Really? That's awesome!" Severus exclaimed, his eyes alight like kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh, and I didn't even tell you the best part." Professor Snape exclaimed, pulling a large piece of folded paper out of her purse. "I inherited a map that shows all of Slytherin's private rooms. It was intended for his future generations. There was more then the Chamber of Secrets. Yes, it' real sweetheart." She smirked, passing him the paper. He opened it, and gasped.

"There it is, the Chamber of Secrets! No wonder know one has been able to find it, you need to have Parcel Tongue to open the door! Or sink, whatever you want to call it. And, Slytherins own private library! I can only imagine what kind of books are in there." Severus said, letting his eyes trail along the map. _Slytherins pet chamber, the snake room, probably filled with snakes of course, torture room, so many possibilities! _

"You can keep it. It came with copies." She shrugged, watching his eyes widen.

"Really? Thanks." He said, thoroughly shocked.

"Your welcome." She breathed, and her hands were holding his again. But this time, her eyes were thick with an emotion that he had never seen in someone's face before.

_Lust._

"Professor?" He breathed quietly, his voice barely audible. Her dark brown eyes silenced him from speaking any louder, when they changed with a sizzle. To a bright, emerald, possessive green.

She leaned forward to till they were chest to chest, and her soft, red lips were at his ear. _"Shh." _She shushed softly, and her hot breath was fanning across his ear. His breathing hitched, as she whispered something in his ear in another language. He didn't know what she was saying, but what he did know was that it was making him hot and sweaty. He liked it a lot.

She moved her hand so that it was at his knee, moving ever so slowly towards his waist.

"Professor, what if someone sees us?" He whisped, his vision being clouded by the heat.

_"Who cares?" _She whispered pulling around to face him. She placed both of her hands on his theighs and leaned closer so that her forehead was resting against his. Her sweet, hot breath was fanning across his face and he leaned forward for a kiss, unable to keep the desperation from his panting. He moaned, as their lips met. He put all of his love into this kiss, hoping that it would please her. Soon, she was frantically groping his hair, whilst he was pressing her closer to him making small circles on her back. His eyes rolled back into his head behind his closed eyelids. When they couldn't breath anymore, they let go. She sat back in her own chair, panting heavily, but with a smirk on her face. He was out of breath, only manging to form one word.

"Wow." He voiced.

"Wow. Nice one. We've got class you know." She smirked, standing up. He looked over to the clock, gasping.

"How did we… It's been two whole hours!"

"Yeah. Come on, we can make up for lost time after class, in my bed room." She smirked. Severus's eyes widened.

"Sure… Okay!"


	4. The Dark Lord arrives

**I know its really short. But there's a tornado coming and the electricity is going off soon. Just wanted to get this out of the way fast. Loves, and thanks for reading. **

Chapter 4:

**After Dinner, in the Slytherin Common room**

**Normal Pov**

Bellatrix and Narcissa chatted happily over Severus's still form. He was laid flat on his stomach on the long wooden table by the couch, staring at the floor where his discarded shirt lay.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it! I mean his voice was so _high _and now it's so deep and grownup. I mean of course I said we could go out!" Bellatrix smirked, rubbing the healing concoction on Severus's upper shoulder, and he cried out as her long nails dug into the scratches on his shoulder.

"Oh Severus don't be such a baby!" Narcissa said, rolling her eyes. "So anyway Bella, as I was saying. Nicholas, you remember how he used to go out with Betsy? Well Angelica said that he's going out with Lindsey. But he just broke up with Betsy a few days ago! They had gone out for two years! And I heard that Lindsey has been going behind Betsy's back and talking about Angelica and Betsy! You know what she's been saying?" Narcissa said, rubbing some more of the cream into the wounds, and Severus tensed.

"No, what did she say?" Bellatrix asked, roughly dragging her nails into Severus's wounds, and he yelped.

"I swear Bellatrix your doing that on purpose!" He yelled, and Bellatrix laughed.

"Of course I am. It's just so fun!" She giggled, and Severus rolled away from her, accidentally rolling flat on his back. "AH!" He rolled again, as the cream hadn't exactly healed yet, and it was in the stage of burning his skin.

"Stop moving so much." Narcissa chastised him, and he gently rolled back over onto his stomach.

"It hurts." He moaned, reaching behind himself to rub his back.

"Well maybe next time you and your _naughty professor_ should take it a little easy." Bellatrix shrugged, and Severus blushed at the thought.

"It's not her fault; I was just being a little too rough-!"

"We didn't ask for details." Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. TMI. And BTW, those scratches on you back means 'it was a good thing', not a 'your hurting me get off thing." Narcissa said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Oh. Well I guess that's cool then." Severus said, and moaned when the burning sensation in his back evened out, and he could feel his wounds healing.

"Okay, we'll bring you out some blankets. You're going to have to stay here for the night." Narcissa said, wiping the cream on her hands off on the towel.

"What?!" Severus cried out in disbelief, but Bellatrix took Narcissa's hand and dragged her towards the dormitories.

"See you in the morning Sev." Bellatrix smirked, and to Severus's outrage, she turned off the last torch on her way out.

"It's cold and dark in here!" He shouted. But no one answered him, that is, until he heard a soft and high whisper. And it wasn't from a human.

_Hiss._

"There's, there's a snake in here." Severus called out, knowing that though Professor Snape was a parcel tongue, there was a hearable difference between speaking Parcel Tongue, and a snake.

"Hello? He called, out, and he heard the hissing noise coming closer. "Ugh, does anyone hear me?" He called again, a note of fear in his voice.

"Silence." There was a high whisper, and Severus froze. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, even though he'd only heard it once. And it was during a school raid, so he hadn't met him face to face. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he looked into the direction that the voice had came from. She had said he would come for her. That he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to find out and change his fate.

The Dark Lord was in this room.

"Now, young Slytherin," He spoke, and with a flick of his wand, the lamps were lit again, and light flooded the room.

"I'd ask why you're lying on a table with no shirt on, but I've already heard why and who gave you those scratches." He chuckled darkly, and Severus saw the Dark Lord's pet snake come into view. Wrapping around the long coffee table.

"Could you tell me where her room is? It'll save me a lot of time." The Dark Lord said, fingering the tip of his wand.

"No-! I mean, we never went back to her room. We just went to an empty classroom-!"

"TMI." The Dark Lord sighed, rolling his eyes..

"Severus, is it?" The Dark Lord said with an air of sarcasm, and Severus nodded. "Yes."

"Well then," The Dark Lord said, turning on his heels. "I've heard a lot of great things about you. You'll be recruited soon." Severus paled when the Dark Lord turned around, and when he left the room, his large python in tow, Sev let out a huge breath.

"I have to find her first."


	5. There's a baby in this bag

Chapter 5:

Back hurting slightly as it slowly healed, Severus ran through the halls, towards the direction he knew Professor Snape's room was. When he at the stairs, he jumped. For a small hand wrapped itself around his neck. When he turned to see who had grabbed him, he froze. But then let out a loud exhale.

"What are you doing out here?" She whispered, turning to look down the hallways. On her back was an uncharacteristically large book bag, he which made him wonder if she was traveling somewhere.

"Forget about me! You're never going to believe who I just saw. Voldemort-!" Her creamy tan hand covered his mouth, gagging him.

"I know." She whispered, leaning forward to whisper quietly. Her hot breath was wafting across his pale face, and it felt delicious.

"But he can find you-!"

"No he can't." She smirked seductively, pulling out some kind of electronic. She handed it to him, and he gasped.

"Is this a map of Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. You know it is." She smirked. "And it's complete with a GPS map. Also an alarm. The future is awesome, trust me." She gleefully giggled, and he looked again at the screen.

"The screen, it's a picture of your room. And theirs the Dark!" Severus exclaimed, and she shrugged.

"Yeah, I crawled out the window and when I saw you heading my way, I had to set you off. Oh and here." She said, and handed him a clear glass bottle.

"What's this?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's a healing potion you created yourself in the future. It instantly heals wounds without the pain, such as those scratches I gave you. Sorry. You have to use this alot in the future." She said, and Severus grinned.

"Wish I had had this earlier."

"Well I forgot. Come on; let's go notify the useless Ministry." She smirked, and slipped her hand into his and they walked hand in hand down the hall. Severus turned to her, bewildered.

"Why are you so calm? There's an evil dark lord in your room and you're just acting as if you don't have a care in the world … whoa." With her other hand she reached into her pocket and pulled out a switch blade. "What is that?" He let out a low whistle when she tapped the broad blade, and the sterling silver changed a lighted blue.

_"Anamarcosca." _She breathed to the blade, and it turned a bloody red color.

"What is that?" He repeated when she didn't answer him the first time. "It's something my brother made for me. You see, when a snake hears it, they'll come running. My pets will protect us until we can get out of Hogwarts. I'm starting to think twice that Voldemort would come alone. But it's only for when I'm in trouble. Partly because it's dangerous and illegal-!" Severus's eyes widened.

"No! Voldemort's pet snake is here! Didn't you know?" He whispered worriedly, and Professor Snape's eyes widened for the slightest second.

"You know, that could have been some useful information to let me know before I activated the blade!" She said as if it was his fault, and they started running down the hall.

"I asked you what it was. Don't blame me! You're the one who didn't answer until afterwards-!"

"Oh just shush." She glared at him, and he frowned.

"Shush." She repeated, hearing something that he didn't. "Nagini. Come on, let's go this way." She whispered heatedly, and pulled him into another narrow hallway.

"Shouldn't there be Prefects around? And I told you that their should be more guards around-!"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" She snapped defensively, and he rolled his eyes.

"But what about-!" He turned around quickly to face her, a horrified look on his face. "What about Severus Jr., where is he?" Severus said worriedly, and Juliunna looked to him with a calm glance.

"He'll be fine."

"Professor… Did you leave him back in your room?" Severus said wearily, reaching for the GPS he had stuck in his pocket, but she grabbed his wrist.

"No. He's closer then you'd think though. He's hidden real well." She said, turning to the wall suddenly.

"Severus, do me a favor." She drawled, pushing him back a few inches, not taking her eyes off the wall.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Go down this hall and find Dumbledore. Promise that you won't double back here-!"

"What are you saying-?"

"I mean what I said and I said what I mean, now go get Dumbledore. And give him this." She said, and passed the book bag to Severus. It was lightly weighted, but he felt something hard in it.

"What's in here-?"

"Never mind that. There's a chance that I might be captured, I'm not going to lie. I highly doubt it, but as long as I'm alone, I have a running chance. Give that to Dumbledore, and tell him to alert the Ministry." She glared at him for a second, and he nodded.

"You have my word." He gulped, and she stared at the bag for a second.

"Okay. Be careful with that bag. Now run. He's coming." She said, and Severus nodded, pale faced again.

"Be careful." He said hesitantly, cradling the bag carefully as he took a few steps back. She nodded.

"I always am." And then without further ado, she took off in the opposite direction, running quickly and hitting the passing columns noisily as she ran, as to draw attention to herself.

"Dumbledore." He mouthed wordlessly, and took off down the hall quickly, dreading what would happen if he ran into any Death Eaters. _Why isn't anyone here? There has to be someone here._

He froze, watching the top of the bag in his hands. The lid was shifting soundlessly, as if someone was pushing on it from the inside.

"What the…" He breathed, setting the bag down. He fingered the zipper, and debated on whether or not to open the book bag. "It's probably a snake." He rolled his eyes, and opened the bag. Jumping back quickly, his eyes locked with a dark figure near the bottom. "It's a…"

"Boo!" There came a cute shout, and the figure peeked over the top innocently. Severus stared at the giggling face as its black eyes glittered joyously.

"It's me! I mean my son!" He corrected himself, and the baby shook its head quickly, babbling absently. _He's closer then you think._

Let's get you out of there." He sighed, and leaned down the pick the plump little boy up. The small thing, as if recognizing Severus, wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight grip and locked eyes as if to say, _what now?_

"Well, I guess we go." Severus shrugged, glancing at the empty corridor again. As he started walking, Severus found his curiosity peaking.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked it, for the small toddler seemed to be intelligent.

"Daddy." It cooed, patting Severus's cheek with his small hand. "Cool." Severus breathed.

_ "Mama?" _It asked, tilting its small head to the side in curiosity. "Mama… Will be back soon." Severus sighed, and reached the stairs just as they stopped moving. As he hopped over the moving step, Severus Jr. started getting fussy.

"Mama. Mama!" He snapped, his grip on Severus's neck getting tighter.

"Stop fussing." He begged, as Severus Jr. started pulling on Severus's hair.

"No. No. Ma…" He stopped instantly, and stared at something over Severus's shoulder. Severus was to busy trying to maneuver up the stairs with a currently fussing baby to notice.

"Uh oh." Jr. cooed innocently staring at a dark corner at the wall.

_"Wook Daddy! It's Gampa!" _

"Who?" Severus said, and turned around to where Severus Jr. was pointing. Out of the shadows, stepped who else but Lord Voldemort.

"What are you doing out again Severus? Are you hiding something from me?" He asked with an air of arrogance. Whereas Severus seemed frightened, Severus Jr. just got happier.

"Gampa! Gampa! Gampa!" He repeated and bounced up and down excitingly, stretching his tiny arms towards Voldemort. Voldemort looked at him curiously. "What did you call me, young one?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He's just a baby. You probably look like someone he knew." Severus spoke up quickly, shifting the baby in his arms.

"Who else looks like me?" Voldemort said, rolling his eyes. **(A/N: Slender Man. Come on People. It's true.)**

"I don't know. He is from the future after all." Severus shrugged, but paled when Lord Voldemort's eyes widened. He strode forward and held out his hand expectantly.

"Give him to me Severus." He said blankly, and Severus grew horrified at the thought.

"I can't do that sir."

"Surely you can. You don't wish to anger me, do you Severus?" He raised an arched eyebrow.

"No. I don't. But… He doesn't belong to you." Severus said plainly.

"Severus," The Dark Lord said, reaching into his pocket. "Its bad enough you impregnated my baby sister, your lucky I don't kill you on the spot. Though I wouldn't mind that." He chuckled darkly, and pulled out a wand.

"Shut up Tom." Professor Snape said, and walked up the stairs to stand beside Severus.

"Baby Sister? Brother? Tom? Wait a minute…" Severus said shockingly, shifting the baby in his hands so that he could look at Professor Snape. "Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort?! Your brother is the Dark Lord?" Severus asked, feeling nervous.

"Yep, pretty much." She smiled, and Severus Jr. bounced up and down again.

"Mama! Mama!" He squealed.

"This is shocking." Severus breathed, passing her the baby. Instantly, Voldemort's wand was pressing against his cheek.

"Again. I have no problem with killing you."

"Well I do." Professor Snape, said, pushing Tom's hand out of the way.

"We have much to talk about." She smiled, and Severus nodded hesitantly.

"Okay."


	6. Professor Snape's Bad Mood

**Really short chapter, I know. But I'm not really into it at the moment. I haven't got that much inspiration in me at the moment, but I'm sure I'll be able to come up with some soon. I'm trying to think of a new plot. Maybe I'll bring this story to Harry's time. Maybe soon. But… I think that very soon, we might have a lemon. Next chapter, okay? I'll have to bump up the rating, but I'll be sure to warn you guys when it's about to start.**

Chapter 6:

**Normal Pov**

"So you understand Severus? Not a word to anyone else." She said, smirking at him. Professor Snape and her younger husband Severus were walking down the hallway, hand in hand. The Dark Lord was back in Professor Snape's bedroom, awkwardly holding a giggling baby upside down.

"Okay. Tell me, does anyone, apart from the Dark Lord, know of your relation?" Severus asked, curious.

"Hmm, no. Well, Dumbledore knows that Voldemort was once named Tom Riddle. When I introduced myself to Dumbledore, I gave him my marriage name, and my maiden name. Slytherin." She said, shrugging. "I suppose that Albus has little to no idea that Tom has any living family at all, let alone a twenty years younger sister." She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm. How old are you?" Severus asked, and she turned to him, raising a thin eyebrow.

"How old do you think I am?" She asked.

"Ugh… Is that a trick question? I'm pretty sure that Lucius said it was-!"

"Are you trying to say that I'm too old to even put a number to it?" She said, pulling her hand from his as if she was suddenly burned.

"No, no I didn't say that!"

"You didn't say that?! Because your tone suggests that your were _thinking _it! Were you thinking that I'm old?"

"No." Severus said quickly.

"Because I'll have you know, that at this very moment, two months ago, I am being born in a Hospital in South Eastern Russia! You are thirteen years older then me!" She sneered, glaring at him. He raised his eyes, shocked.

"Okay. You want to hear my answer? Are you twenty one?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Lucius said that it always worked.

Well, except for on her.

"Don't be silly, I'm twenty nine." She said, rolling her eyes annoyingly.

"So you're almost thirty? You don't look a day over twenty." He complimented her smiling brightly. She scowled.

"What happened to twenty one?" She sneered, and he shrugged.

"Would it make you happy if I told you that you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?" Severus asked, stepping forward with an easy smile on his face. She pouted.

"Prettier then a python straight out of the glistening blue lake?" She asked, pouting her perfect, plum covered lips.

"Prettier then a python covered in sparkles." He said, smirking at her, and she grinned _innocently_.

"Okay, I forgive." She said, and leaning down, she pressed a soft, glossy kiss on his lips. He sighed into her mouth, and pulled her closer.

"Gross." He jumped back, and looked into the eyes of his brother in law. "Stop making love in the hallway!" Tom reprimanded, and Professor Snape laughed, throwing an arm around Severus's shoulder.

"Oh come on. It was just a kiss my dear brother, but if you wanted to see _that_, I think we could do something." She flirted, kissing Severus's neck. Severus tried his best not to blush in front of Voldemort.

"You naughty child, I wish I hadn't said that." Voldemort shivered, and then turned to leave. Professor Snape giggled, and then pressed her creamy body against Severus's body.

"Uh, shouldn't we go somewhere else…?" He drifted off as she pushed him against the concrete wall, running her soft lips up and down his neck.

"Why should we?" She smirked, against his skin, and his breathing hitched.

"Well, why we may be in an empty hall way, anyone could walk our way. He breathed, arching off the wall, and pressed himself closer to her. Her soft, wet tongue drew sinful patterns on his neck in small, slow rolls.

"Oh… Maybe we should go." He repeated, closing his eyes at the heated and perverted thoughts running through his head.

"Professor," He choked, gripping her hair and pulling her back. Their eyes locked, and she was immediately glued to his body, her forehead pressed against his.

"Well… Maybe we should. You lead the way, _Severus_." She smirked, breathlessly, flushed.

"No problem."

**The Next Day, Charms Class**

"Wands out. Now." Professor Snape glared at her class of sixth years, and the Slytherin's smirked.

"Professor Snape," Professor William smiled, pleased at how quickly Professor Snape could take over a class. **(William Turner. Former Charms Teacher)**

"Yes William." Professor Snape said, narrowing her eyes at the boy called James Potter in the back. He seemed to think that it was funny to mimic her when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Shut up." Severus said, glaring at the Mauraders, who snickered when Professor Snape turned to William to talk about something.

"And what are you going to do about it _Sniviless_?" James smirked at him, glaring Severus to talk.

"Boys, listen when your Professor is talking. I'm talking to you Severus." Professor William said, shaking her head at him. Severus glared at the floor.

"Ha." Sirius barked quietly.

"I can take it from here William. Pay attention, because this is important. And when I tell everyone to listen…. I… Mean… _Everyone_." Professor Snape said, glaring at the Mauraders in the back, who seemed to be in a whisper conversation.

"You know Professor William, I'm pretty sure that those boys in the back deserve Detention. This wouldn't be the first time that they have acted like **Ignorant, Pre-pubescent- Children!**" She screamed, and everyone jumped at her loud tone.

"Yes, I agree Mrs. Snape." Professor William said, getting out five detention referrals.

"Only four will be needed. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and _James Potter_." She said, and the four boys in the back gasped.

"But we didn't do anything!" Peter said, outraged.

"Professor, they were only talking because-!"

"I don't believe I was talking to you Mrs. Evens! If I wanted your two cents I would have said your name. Did I say Lily? Did I say, Miss Evens, is someone talking back there? No, I didn't." Professor Snape snapped, glaring at Lily, who instantly turned pink.

"Professor Snape, Lily is one of my best students. She's very kind and very smart, I'm sure she's only trying to stick up for them." Professor William said, and Professor Snape stared at Lily, and Lily stuck her chin up defiantly, but showed fear when Professor Snape's eyes turned a glowing, possessive green.

"Everyone into groups of two. We're going to be learning how to charm animals."

"Charm animals?" Lily asked, letting it slip out by accident. She frowned, but continued. "What do you mean by, Charm Animals?" She asked, and Professor Snape glared at her.

"Well, witches and wizards all have a charm inside of them. If you act right towards the creature, you can control the animal and make it do whatever you want. For me, its snakes." She lifted her hand to eye level, and snapped. Her eyes were blank, and for a few seconds, there was nothing but silence.

"Nothing happened-!" Peter shut his mouth completely, for the door opened wide. Snakes, dozens of them. All silky and horrifying, slithered through the door. Some of them were huge and thick, looking like they could eat a small, _Sixteen Year old _human being.

"Oh my!" Many of the children screamed, and they jumped to stand on their chairs. One by one, the snakes wrapped themselves around Professor Snape's ankles, from smallest to biggest..

"Isn't it cool?" One student said, and the students watched as they wrapped themselves tighter, obviously intent on protecting her.


	7. A first glimpse at Baby Potter

Chapter 7:

**When Harry Potter is four years old**

**Normal Pov**

"Severus look, isn't he so adorable!" Professor Snape squealed, pointing in between the bushes to the Dursleys yard. Sitting on the well kept yard was a small Harry Potter, smiling and poking at the ground. Professor Snape was smiling, her hair in a tight and plated braid. Severus, scowling, sat beside her, toying with his wand.

"_Absolutely gorgeous_. Alright, now we can report to Dumbledore that the boy is fine and healthy, let's fly." He sneered, feeling annoyed. He held out his hand to her, but she didn't take it.

"Severus lets adopt him!" She squealed, turning to him excitingly. He froze.

"Absolutely not!" He whispered harshly, glaring at the skinny boy sitting on the lawn, drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"Why not?" She whined, and stood up to full height, stretching over the tall bushes.

"Get down before he sees you! And besides, one kid is enough!"

"We don't have any kids!"

"Not yet anyway. And all the times we've seen him he's always acted like an arrogant idiot. Swaggering everywhere he goes-!"

"Severus he doesn't swagger! And even if he did, he's only four." Professor Snape said, rolling her brown eyes. She leaned down and pulled Severus to full height.

"Come on. Let's go home, _Seviepoo_." She cooed to annoy him, and he scowled.

"I hate that nickname." He muttered, but before they could Apparate, Harry Potter looked up, right at them. For a second or two, Professor Snape and Severus stared at Harry, and he stared right back at him.

"Hi." Professor Snape said, waving at him.

"Hello." Harry said, and waved at her merrily.

"Look behind you. It's a… It's a pony." Severus finished, and Harry turned around curiously.

"Huh? But I don't see a pony-!" He frowned when he turned back around, staring at nothing. The couple was gone.

"That was cool. They move fast." Harry said to himself, and went back to his drawing.

"And they both lived happily never after." Harry hummed, looking at his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon inside the house drawing.

**(Okay, now it was a slow start. I've never done this back and fourth thing, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it soon.)**

**Back to the Past with Young Severus**

"Put it down now!" Professor Snape yelled at James Potter, who was juggling a bottle of some kind of red gunk, trying to look cool.

**"What?! Go faster? **_**Okay**_**." **James said, and the whole Potions class was watching, chuckling behind their desks.

"Okay, you know what James, I've tried and I've tried to make you behave. So you know what, you juggle that highly explosive chemical inside that very fragile glass jar." Professor Snape said with a warm, but hardened smile on her face. James was barely listening, but the class was now watching with bated breath.

"Oh yeah, like a substitute teacher is going to bring in dangerous chemicals." James snorted, and threw the bottle higher.

Professor Snape walked over to James and caught the bottle between her fingers before he could. She carefully placed it onto her desk, and James winced when she grabbed his ears, pulling him to the door.

"Can anyone tell me where I can go to get this young man detention?" Professor Snape said, turning over her shoulder to look at the class. Severus eagerly answered, loud and happy.

"Professor McGonagall's office. You know where that is _honey_, right? Upstairs and around the corner, third door on your left." He said happily, and Professor Snape smiled.

"Thanks. _You _are gong to learn how to have manners!" Professor Snape snapped at James, who winced when she pinched his ear hard.

"Ouch! But what did I do?" He whined, and Lily got up quickly, following Professor Snape and James Potter out the door.

"Professor please, I know that James was acting up, but he's sorry. James, tell her your sorry." Lily said quickly, and James was forced to walking sideways, his head lurched forward and facing the ground on the left side of his body as Professor Snape pulled on his ear hard.

"I don't give two cents about how sorry this boy is. He's going to be punished, and I'm talking to Professor McGonagall!" Professor Snape said with a hard sneer at Lily, and James barked at her in pain and in frustration.

"Geez you just don't get it! Its not like she's going to do anything about it. I'm the Golden Child. And you taking me down to her office isn't going to change a thing. I'll just be right back in your class tomorrow, causing trouble. Most new teachers just try to ignore it, but you just won't give up-!"

"Threatening a Ministry Official Worker and muttering to himself like a crazy boy. Seems to think that he is above all laws. I've heard many things about you in the future James Potter, and it turns out their all true. Your just a smart mouthed, ignorant piece of work that swaggers throughout these halls like he owns the place-!"

"That's not true!" Lily snapped quietly at her, her pretty green eyes narrowing into slits.

"Bite your tongue Evens. You children think your all invincible don't you? That you run this school," Professor Snape turned her cold brown eyes at James, and they sizzled over, turning a possessive, glowing green.

"Well you want to know the truth Potter?" She whispered, and it all happened in seconds. The soft, creamy hands that had currently been pinching his ear were wrapped around his neck. Lily watched in horror as Professor Snape gripped it tight, and threw him against the wall, and he struggled against her tight grip. **(A/N: Okay. I think that I'm going to take a leaf out of Dolores Umbridge's book in the discipline area. Harry didn't deserve it, but I personally think that James does.)**

"The truth is Potter, that you are weak. There is no bad and good. No, there is only power, and those afraid to seek it." She whispered horribly close to his face, and her fingertips tightened into his neck.

"Your dead James. Sorry to disappoint you, but in five years, you will die, along with Evens. You were both too weak to understand, so young. So stupid-!"

"Shut up!" Lily shouted, and Professor Snape released James with a snap. He slid down the wall slowly, clutching his reddened neck for support and breathing hard.

"Grrr…" Professor Snape growled, turning around to face Lily, who was glaring at her in defiance.

"Very well." She said after a minute of them staring at each other. The only sound in the empty hall was James ragged breathing. He was trying to choke the air down, and praying he wouldn't vomit.

"Go back to class and tell the sub to perform the shrinking solution." She growled, and Lily tilted her head curiously.

"The what?"

"Here." Professor Snape pulled a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Lily.

"Both of you go back now. I'll send a teacher. I have some rules I need to discuss with the Ministry. And you-!" She turned to James, who was glaring up at her.

"Better not step another toe out of line." She glared at him angrily, and then her eyes narrowed into tight slits.

"I can do a lot to you James Potter. So I'd watch my back if I were you." She glared at him, and then took off down the hall where she met a spare teacher, an angry look on her face.

"She hasn't got a thing on me." James smirked half heartedly, and Lily pulled James to his feet.

"You should be more careful. She could do something you know." Lily said, not knowing what it was, but knowing it was probably bad.

"But really Lily, don't worry. There's nothing here she has on me, except for Quidditch._ But its not like she can ban me or anything_." James said, laughing hard.

Not that far away, Severus was lurking behind a nearby pillar, a smile on his face. "This is definitely going to be the best year ever." Severus said quietly to himself, before sneaking off back to class, eagerly awaiting the return of his beautiful wife, to tell her the great news.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if my lemon sucks, but this is only my second lemon. I'll try and take it slow.**

Chapter 8:

**Professor Snape's room: **

**Normal Pov**

"So let me get this straight. You want me to ban James Potter from Quidditch?" Professor Snape asked, tapping her wand against her chin. Severus looked up from the book he was reading and grinned, a smirk tipping at the edge of his plump lips.

"All I'm saying is that James Potter loves nothing more then Quidditch. If you take that away from him, I'm sure that he'll be more miserable then me during Christmas."

"What happens during Christmas break?" Professor Snape asked, tilting her long hair to the side. Severus put the book down on the arm of his chair and stood up, walking ever so slowly towards her.

"Well you should know… (Sigh) Every Christmas break my mother makes me come home every year. And well… You know how my home life is." Severus sighed, looking over her shoulder sadly. She frowned.

"Yeah. We don't usually talk about your Home life in the future, but it came up more then once." She sighed, leaning forward. She lifted the right side of is black shirt, revealing a small scar.

"You got that one when you were eleven," She whispered, tracing it with her index finger softly.

"My day pulled me out of my room and slammed me into the table. A piece of glass got lodged in there, but it damaged a nerve." He sighed, and hissed when she pushed too roughly.

"And he did it because-!"

"I got my Hogwarts letter, and he hates magic." Severus finished with a grimaced.

"So young," She whispered in a high whisper, and traced the bridge of his nose with her hands.

"But yet so neglected." She shook her head sadly, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He hugged her, choosing to stare at the wall behind her as she hummed in his ear a melody he knew not of.

The both of them swayed, dancing to the tune she sung. "Would you think of me as selfish, if I told you I didn't want you to go?" He asked, wrapping his arms closer around her waist, hugging them tight.

"No. I would think of you a jerk if you didn't want me to stay. It's only right that you'd miss me." She said, humming.

"When you leave, once you're gone… How long do I have to wait until I meet you again?" He asked, and she pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Just sixteen years." She shrugged, and his eyes widened. In his head he did the math, and frowned when he came up with the results.

"Sixteen years. Sixteen bloody years?! What am I a pedophile? I'll be thirty two, and you'll be sixteen-!"

"It's fine Severus." She cried, covering his mouth with her hand.

"No it's not fine! I'm double the age that you are! What does everyone think of that?!" He snapped, embarrassment coursing through him at the thought.

"Since when do you care what anyone thinks about you?" She asked, her eyebrows rushing to her forehead in an arch.

"Since I found out I become a bloody pedophile-!"

"Oh stop it Severus." She cried, rolling her eyes.

"Even in the future your just horribly self conscious of the age difference. I love you for who you are now, and who you are in the future. You're a brave, handsome, humble man who needs to learn to love." She smirked, and walked towards the end of her room and stayed in the corner. She looked at him over her shoulder, and had the biggest smirk on her face.

"You know," Severus said, straightening up. "You never really told me your first name." He said, looking at the spaghetti string top she was wearing. The straps were slipping off her shoulders.

"Well, you never really asked." She smirked, spreading her arms overhead and stretching.

"Well now I'm asking." He said excitedly, his breath hitching as he near her. She stretched out again, this time arching her long back and purring, like a cat.

**(Well… If you haven't already guessed: Here is a moderate and slight Lemon Alert it's not important to the story, so if you don't feel like reading it, you don't have too.)**

"I don't know if I should tell you," She said, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his neck, kissing him softly.

"Why not though? We are married of course." He said, and threw his head back in a hitching effort to bite back his moan.

"_Mmm_, do you really want to know? I mean you know my last name, isn't that enough?" She asked, a smirk on her face. Her long, soft, and wet tongue dragged across his collar bone, nibbling on his exposed skin softly.

"No. It's just that, there are so many things about you that I don't know. I mean, what is your favorite color. Your favorite type of music. Do you like to dance? Run? How much magic do you know? I wonder whether you're smarter then me, though I highly doubt it. Would you like to take an IQ test and see who scores higher-?" He gave up on talking and decided to advance on her violently.

Severus's fingers wrapped themselves into her hair and slammed her into the wall. She didn't have enough time to scream before his lips attached themselves onto her. His body covered hers against the wall as her body screamed in glorious protest. His body was pulled flush against hers so tightly, her blood rushed to her own head. "Mmm!" She moaned into his mouth. Severus's arm moved back to her head and gripped her plaited braid in a tighter grip. Then, their mouths still going at it, he yanked her head back, giving him a more easy access to her throat. Severus pulled away from her mouth and kissed a trail going up her throat. Her brain closed off, she just couldn't think with all of that sexual activity. But it just felt soo good!

"Severus," She began, when she felt his hips pressing into that 'Spot' that just made it feel… Well you know. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lifted herself up enough. needing more. Severus leaned down a little and wrapped her legs around his waist. While her back was braced against the wall, Severus picked up the pace and ground his hips in between her legs.

"Stop!" She groaned, panting with all the efforts it took to not let her creamy liquid spill all over her. Severus frowned but put her on her feet.

"Look at the time. You have class." She groaned, fanning herself with a smirk on her face as she walked shakily back to her bed.

"But I don't want to leave." He said, and she chuckled.

"Well come back afterwards." She chuckled, and flopped herself on the bed, letting out a choked sigh.

"Wait a minute. You make me all hot and now you leave me bothered and needy?" Severus said with a slight grin on his face, looking at the clock.

"That's the point." She smirked back at him, a mischievous grin on her face.


End file.
